


only wool for one!!

by pattea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Only One Bed, glitch!! because minecraft does not work as described fjxbdjj, minecraft world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattea/pseuds/pattea
Summary: there’s only enough wool for one bed during andy and patton’s first night in their minecraft world!!
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders Shorts Anxiety Character | Andy Sanders, implied!! but still fjxbdjj
Kudos: 1





	only wool for one!!

Strategically speaking, the first day of a new world should be spent productively to gather as many of the necessities as possible before mobs are brought into the gameplay.

That being said, valuing all work and no happiness is pretty fricking capitalist!! So Patton went ahead and crouched down to break some of the pretty red flowers that dotted the hillside. The sun was starting to set, and it knew it had to meet back with Andy soon, but it just wanted to grab a couple more...

“Uh, Pats, we’ve got a problem,” Andy called from the valley.

Patton stood upright and hurried down the hill and back toward their makeshift first-night house. “What’s wrong? Did a mob spawn?” it asked, hopping over the scattered dirt blocks blocking her way.

“No, it’s just-” Andy gestured a bit and sighed. “I only have enough wool for one bed.”

Patton laugher, clearly relieved it wasn’t anything sinister. It barely had an axe, it wasn’t prepared to face any sort of mob!! “Oh, that’s okay!! We can just share the bed!!”

Andy felt as if his soul briefly left his body. “Isn’t that not allowed by game mechanics?” he asked, trying to offer a logical reason against it.

“I’m sure we can make it work!!” Patton insisted, upbeat as ever.

Andy gave it one more shot. “Are you sure? I don’t mind watching over things while you sleep, I can just do some night mining or something.”

“Aww no!! It’ll be fine!!” Patton assures him. “Besides, if you mine while I sleep, we won’t get the time skip!!”

Andy relented. “If you’re sure, I guess...”

“Mhm!!” Patty chirped. “Okay, just try to click the bed at the same time as I do... three, two, one!!”

They both clicked and, in a moment of pure triumphant victory, glitched into the same bed.

Patton yawned. “It’s so warm, I’m so sleepy!!”

Andy didn’t say anything, and Patton figured he had already fallen asleep, so it did the same.

The chorus of, _oh my god, stay calm, is it cuddling me? oh my god,_ in Andy’s mind, though, was to blame for his silence, rather than sleep; he did fall asleep soon after, though!!

As the sun rose the next morning, Patton and Andy woke up, and Patton stretched its arms out. “I feel so well-rested!! We should cuddle every night!!”

“I- uh, yeah, sure.” Andy didn’t have the heart to disagree, as flustered as he was. Patton grinned, squealed, and wriggled its nose; Andy melted a bit.

“Aw, shoot,” Patton said, breaking off the moment, “I’m hungry, I’m gonna go scavenge for food!! I’ll be right back!!”

“See you,” Andy said. He figured he may as well get started on productivity for the day; he followed Patton out the front door, but turned toward the oak forest instead of the hillside.

After he got a few wood blocks from the nearby trees and some mushroom blocks- he just knew Patton would love those- he turned back inside and threw it all in the chest.

“Perfect timing!!” Patton said excitedly. “Can you help me make some mushroom stew??”

Andy grinned. “Yeah of course,” he said. Patton threw its mushrooms at him and he went to the crafting table. “Speaking of mushrooms,” he added, “I got you some mushroom blocks.”

Patton squealed. “Eeee, thanksy!! Maybe I can use them to make us a cutesy house!!”

“The cutest,” Andy agreed, throwing it a few stews. Seeing his hunger status, he downed one himself, and kept a couple more in his inventory.

He looked back at Patton, and, as if on cue, Patton grinned and started throwing blue flowers at him. “I also picked some flowers!! In our colors!! I’m keeping the red ones for now though!!”

“ _I- yeah, I see that_.” He was a little bit too aware of the blue flowers collecting in his inventory, so when a red one found itself there as well, he noticed right away.

“Oops!!” Patton exclaimed sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to throw you a red one, can I have it back??”

Andy held it out in his hand and Patton reached for it; their hands brushed as Andy dropped the flower, and Andy tried not to seem flustered.

Was their hands touching unnecessary? Definitely, but it was still cute!!

“Thanksy!!” Patton said, smiling. Andy smiled back at it.

Something moved outside their door and Patton perked up. “I think that was a bee, I’m gonna follow it and see if it’ll lead to any more flowers, see you in a minute!!”

It ran out the door, paused, turned around, struggled a bit to close the door, then dashed off after the bee. Andy sighed. He may as well go back to collecting blocks and daydreaming; maybe he’d try to dye some wool to get Patton its own bed, in its own color, too.

(Even if he did, that wouldn’t stop Patton from offering to share for cuddles; and, in any case, it’d insist on putting their beds next to eachother!!)


End file.
